ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Doraemon: Godzilla Island Adventure
'' Doraemon: Godzilla Island Adventure'' (ドラえもん：ゴジラアイランドアドベンチャー Doraemon: Gojira airando adobenchā) is a television special of the anime series Doraemon. Plot Doraemon and company travel to Monster Island to see Godzilla and the other inhabitants only to be confronted by an evil demon named Gabara while there. Cast Monsters *'Godzilla' - The King of the Monsters himself and secondary protagonist that meets up with Doraemon and company through Minilla *'Anguirus' - Godzilla's best friend and second in command. *'Rodan' - A giant pteranodon and another of Godzilla's allies. *'Mothra' - Not necessary a resident of Monster Island but is usually seen and welcome there. *'Gorosaurus' - One of the many monsters that roams Monster Island freely. Gorosaurus is considered a veteran, showing a combative side, and even offering to spar with Godzilla. *'Varan' - A lizard-like creature that possesses gliding capabilities much like Gorosaurus he is considered a veteran fighter. *'Baragon' - Very surly and grumpy Baragon won't be hesitant to attack anyone that gets in his territory though when Godzilla is involed he would usually back down. *'Manda' - The giant sea serpent would usually spends most of his time near the ocean. *'Titanosaurus' - A creature generally shy by nature has a calm personality and would normally not attack unless provoked. *'Minilla' - The son of Godzilla who befriends Doraemon, Noby and everyone else *'Gabara' - The main antagonist of this story, an ogre-like monster who was once a guardian of dreams but abused his power and was imprisoned in the South Seas. He was later released from his prison an took to living on Monster Island. Spares no expense in tormenting any monster that is weaker than him. However underneath his mean-spiritedness, Gabara is a coward and will get out of dodge the moment things turn bad for him. He is the one who forces some of the other kaiju to attack Minilla and Godzilla by shocking them with his electrical attacks and clawing at them with his sharp claws. He is also the one who caused Noby and his friends to get nightmares about Godzilla. *'Gezora' - The giant mutant cuttlefish monster that lives in sea near the shores of Monster Island. He is the elder brother of the Yog Trio he along with his brothers were forced by Gabara to attack Godzilla's son Minilla, as well as Doreamon and company. *'Ganimes' - The giant stone crab monster that is usually under the sandy beaches of Monster Island. He is the middle brother of the Yog Trio he along with his brothers were forced by Gabara to attack Godzilla's son Minilla, as well as Doreamon and company. *'Kamoebas' - The Megalo mata mata turtle kaiju that lives near the rocky area near Monster Island's shores. He is the youngest brother of the Yog Trio he along with his brothers were forced by Gabara to attack Godzilla's son Minilla, as well as Doreamon and company. *'Ebirah' - A mammoth lobster like kaiju and the undisputed King of the Sea, he was (forcebly) sent to kill Godzilla by Gabara. *'Kamacuras' - The giant mantis queen and alpha of the smaller Gimantis that usually try to attack Minilla but are scared off by Godzilla. She along with pack of Gimantis would be enlisted by Gabara to go after Godzilla. *'Kumonga' - The giant spider kaiju that everyone does their best to stay out her way she would be enlisted by Gabara to fight with Godzilla. *'Stegorus' - A giant stegosaurus like kaiju that appears during a storm and fights Nerogirasu and loses to him. Two more Stegorus are seen later on monster Island fighting with and losing too Godzilla. *'Nerogirasu' - An incredibly violent kaiju that fights with and kills Stegorus only to be torn asunder by Gabara at night. *'Maguma' - A giant walrus that tries to attack Minilla, Doraemon and the others only to be attacked and killed by Baragon in a fight. Soundtrack *The Storm *The Two Kaiju Fight *Gabara Rises *Gabara Fights the Other Monsters Production Gallery Characters Doraemon_2005.jpg|Doraemon Nobita_2005.jpg|Nobita Nobi Mhlql1v97rl00l9 Shizuka Minamoto.jpg|Shizuka Minamoto 63qdvw30uevnu0vv Giant Goda Takeshi.jpg|Takeshi "Gian" Goda X0qifa5ypvq7afy0 Suneo Honekawa.jpg|Suneo Honekawa Nobisuke nobi char.gif|Nobisuke Nobi Tamako Nobi.gif|Tamako Nobi Mrsminamoto.jpg|Shizuka's Mother Jmama_2005.jpg|Gian's Mother Mr_Gouda.PNG|Gian's Father Mrshonekawa.jpg|Suneo's Mother Ll132.PNG|Sensei Monsters commission___dorae_goji_by_almightyrayzilla-dagqddo.png|Godzilla 600full-destroy-all-monsters-screenshot.jpg|Anguirus 56Rodan2.jpg|Rodan GVMTBFE - Mothra.jpg|Mothra Gorosaurus.jpg|Gorosaurus DAM - Varan.jpg|Varan Godzilla.jp - Baragon 2001.jpg|Baragon FinalManda.jpg|Manda TOMG - Titanosaurus.jpg|Titanosaurus commission___minilla_marker_sketch_by_almightyrayzilla-daih8r6.png|Minilla Gabara_Kaiju_Guide.jpg|Gabara Gezora.jpg|Gezora Ganimes.jpg|Ganimes GMMG_-_Kamoebas.jpg|Kamoebas Ebirah04.png|Ebirah -kamacuras.jpg|Kamacuras Godzilla Final Wars - 3-9 Kumonga!.png|Kumonga STEGORUS_II.png|Stegorus Nerogirasu.jpg|Nerogirasu Maguma.png|Maguma Videos Roars File:Sound_Effects_-_AsylusGoji|Godzilla Roars File:Anguirus_1965_&_2004_roars|Anguirus Roars File:ShodaiRado_(1956-1998)|Rodan Roars File:Mothra_2003_Cries|Mothra Roars File:GOROSAURUS_-_LEGENDARY_ROAR|Gorosaurus Roars File:Sound_Effects_-_Varan|Varan Roars File:Sound_Effects_-_Baragon|Baragon Roars File:Manda_2018_Roar_Fan-Made|Manda Roars File:Titanosaurus_roars|Titanosaurus Roars File:Minilla_Roars_(Showa_Series)|Minilla Roars File:Gadara_2018_Roars_(Fan_Made)|Gabara Roars File:Gezora_Roars_(Space_Amoeba)|Gezora Roars File:Ganimes_Roars_(Space_Amoeba)|Ganimes Roars File:Kamoebas_Roars_(Space_Amoeba)|Kamoebas Roars File:ShodaiEbirah_(1965-1998)|Ebirah Roars File:Kamacuras_Roars|Kamacuras Roars File:44-Kumonga_2004|Kumonga Roars File:Maguma_Roars|Maguma Roars Reception Trivia *This crossover is based by a fanfiction crossover story by KingShisa08 *The gadgets used in this crossover are: **The Air Cannon **The Anywhere Door **The Take-copter **The Small Light **The Big Light **The Animal Cataloger (original) *The plot is loosely similar to the 1969 Godzilla film All Monsters Attack (Godzilla's Revenge) with vast differences **While the original cast of kaiju (Godzilla, Minilla, Gabara, Kamacuras, Kumonga, Anguirus, Gorosaurus, Manda, and Ebirah) all appear from the original film others such as Rodan, Titanosaurus, Baragon, Varan, Gezora, Ganimes, Kamoebas, Maguma, Mothra, Stegorus, and Nerogirsu are new additions to the cast. **While Rodan was mentioned by name in the original film All Monsters Attack he does not show up though here he is present. **All Monsters Attack was made in 1969 The You Trio (Gezora, Ganimes and Kamoebas) made their debut in 1970's Space Amoeba and Titanosaurus appeared in 1975's Terror of MechaGodzilla both movies were made after All Monsters Attack. **The two kaiju Stegorus, and Nerogirsu are not apart of the Godzilla franchise but are characters that appear in the show Fireman. **Unlike the original film Gabara has a backstory. Transcript *Doraemon: Godzilla Island Adventure/Transcript Poll Do you like this idea? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Anime Category:Crossovers Category:Doraemon Category:Godzilla Category:KingShisa08's ideas Category:Toonking1985 Category:Toonking1985's ideas